TIN MAN: THE MUSICAL
by PrincessTin
Summary: A spell forces our fav tin man characters to sing!singing Cain!CainxDG AzxRaw. Mostly cainxdg.Humor because Cain bursting into song kinda funny.Romance, cause i write that the best.
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

TIN MAN : THE MUSICAL

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CAIN,DG, ONLY A COPY OF THE SOUNDTRACK.DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY SONGS I USE EITHER. sigh

song : I Won't Say I'm In Love from the movie 'Hercules'

ch.1: I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE

Wyatt Cain, former Tin Man now Royal Bodyguard to Princess DG , walked (though stalked might be a better word ) said Princess to her room. Az was standing there, nervously. DG looked at her sister." Azzie what's wrong?" Az looked at DG and sighed. " You haven't burst out singing have you?"

Cain and DG looked at each other then at Az ,concerened. " No sis, why would we?" " Well a spell kinda backfired and now people are bursting into song . Whether they are tonedeaf or not." Az looked so ashamed. "Oops."

Cain let out a heavy sigh then whispered ." I can't sing. This will not end well."

" What did you say ,Mr. Cain ?'' DG asked.

" Nothing." Az looked at him and grinned. Naturally Az would have heard him.

" Sister, let's talk in your room. Thank you Mr.Cain. Your really are one of a kind." Az said as DG gave her a dirty look. ' She better not be flirting with my Tin Man.'

Cain blushed. " Umm, thank you. I'll be out here for awhile. Make sure no singing servants interrupt you two."

" You can shoot the tonedeaf ones." DG joked. Cain laughed but Az gasped in horror over the thought. Inside DG's room Az and DG sat on her bed. DG looked at the fedora she had bought. It had reminded her of Cain.

" Admit it DG, your hooked on a certain Cain man."

" I have no idea what your talking about."

" Stop playing dumb. It's so obvious."

" I don't wanna ruin my friendship with him . I suck at relationships. Shit I feel a song coming ..." DG began to sing "If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the agrivation

That's ancient history,

Been there Done that"

Az then began to sing "Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden,

honey we can see right through ya

Girl ya can't conceal it We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of.."

DG : "Ooooh No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

Az started to sing and two maids came in as backup singers and dancers. "You swoon, you sigh Why deny it, uh oh"

DG: "It's too...cliche I won't say I'm in love (Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh"

Az and the dancing maids: "You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya have this feelin'

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

DG: "Whoa. No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

AZ: "Give up, or give in Check the grin, you're in love!"

DG: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

You're way off base I won't say it

Get off my case I won't say it

Az looked at the doorway and saw Cain watching DG sing. DG hadn't spotted him. AZ: "Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love"

DG: "Ooooooh At least out loud I won't say I'm in...love"

" Who won't you say your in love with ? Who's the lucky guy? " Cain asked DG.

AZ: "Sha la la la la la...(sigh) ." Az giggled. " I think I'll leave you two alone. "


	2. If I Told You

"If I Told You" by Idina Menzel ,can be found on her 2004 album ' Here'

Chapter 2 : If I Told You

Cain's stomach did flipflops.DG in love? He knew she would fall in love with someone...eventually. He had gotten so used to be being the person she counted on the most. Her constant companion. He felt his blood start to boil, but why he thought. Was he actually jealous of this guy. No he thought cause that would mean he would be...

DG watched his face as he registered all kinds of emotions. Part of her wanted to kiss him everywhere, the other part wanted to run . Before she could bolt she started singing again. Shocking her and Cain.

"If I told you that I lie sometimes,

If I told you that I'd run away,

If I told you who I was before,

Would you follow me?"

" Kid, your not making sense."

" I hate when you call me kid."

" It's a term of endearment. It...means I care. What do you mean who you were before and you still haven't answered my first question."

" I'm the one that heard the witch. I'm the one who truly destroyed your life. How can you follow me?"

" The witch was to blame not you. Never you, DG. I follow you because I believe in you. Because I care what happens to you."

"If I told you that I sneak sometimes,

If I told you that I love too much,

If I showed you the other side,

Would you follow me?"

Cain grinned. " I know your sneaky and you wear your heart on your sleave. If you ran back to the Other Side, I would follow you. Who do love ,DG? You can tell me."

"Cause I'm shedding my skin

So you can see my face,

I need you to know who I am.

I'm ready to go where I've never been,

Will you stay around and follow me?"

She caressed his face and he closed his eyes. Her touch never felt so good. Wait he thought if she was in love with someone she definately shouldn't be caressing his face. He opened his eyes to see her her eyes filling with tears. Realization came over him and he mouth 'me'.

DG nodded her head. "Yeah... If I told you the earth was square,

If I told you water wasn't wet,

If I told you life was fair,

Would you follow me?"

He touched her cheek and wiped away her tears. He pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered into her ear. " I would follow you. Where you go ,I go."

"To the furthest moon and back,

Jupiter and Mars and all that,

To the middle of a galaxy,

On the smallest raft...

I don't know if I can be sure

Of anything I believed before...

Will you follow me?"

Cain kissed her hard on the mouth. " Don't you know,princess? You can't get rid of me that easily. We are like magnets, you and I. No matter what we will always be drawn back to each other."

" Where you go ,Cain I will follow you."

Cain laughed. " That would be a nice change."

DG playfully hit him on the shoulder. He pulled her into a embrace.

To the moon and back,

Jupiter and Mars and all that...


	3. All I Ask of You

All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera

chapter three : All I Ask of You

" Ah hells no! I'm keeping my mouth closed. DG we need to keep kissing!" Cain was completely freaking out.

" I've never seen you this unhinged. Wait your about to sing aren't you?" DG covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

" It's not funny. You have a beautiful voice. I however make dogs howl and babies cry. It's true ,stop laughing!" Wyatt Cain, a nervous wreck over singing. Where was camera when you need one.

" Wyatt Cain afraid? I never thought I'd see the day."

" Where have you been since we met ? Since I've known you I have been afraid of losing you."

" Wyatt , I love you. You protect me from the darkness. You'll never lose me. Don't be afraid to sing." She wrapped her arms around his waist. " Sing for me. I won't think less of you."

He kissed her forehead, unable to resist any longer he let go of his inhibitions and began to sing ."No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you -

my words will warm and calm you."

He held her tightly as he continued. "Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry -your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ."

He cusped her face in his hands. Tears filled her eyes as she began to sing. "Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime . . ."

The tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so happy and felt so safe. He was her friend, protector, and now her love.She continued. "Say you need me with you,

now and always . . .

promise me that all you say is true -

that's all I ask of you . . ."

Cain's eyes got misty. He tried to hold it back but a kiss on his nose broke his resolve. Never did he think he could love again. He didn't want to fail her like felt he failed Adora. DG would be protected, his life literally depended on it. He knew he wouldn't survive her death. He sang. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.

You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you . . ."

DG countered. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . .

and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ."

He continued. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

let me lead you from your solitude . . ."

" Dang it, woman. You got me singing. The effect you have on me. A duet too. I'm not dancing. Hunt down Glitch if you feel that urge." He went back to singing while DG laughed in his chest. "Say you need me with you here, beside you . . .

anywhere you go, let me go too -

DG, that's all I ask of you . . ."

She kissed his chin and sang: "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

say the word and I will follow you . . ."

They stared into each others eyes and both sang: "Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ."

DG whispered ."Say you love me . . ."

Cain smiled. "You know I do . . ."

Both of them held each other as they continued to sing together. "Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .

Anywhere you go let me go too . . .

Love me - that's all I ask of you . ."

" I love you ,Wyatt Cain."

" Back at you kiddo." " Kiddo! Moodkiller!" Before she could say anything else he shut her up with a long,juicy kiss.

" I love you,DG ."


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'

chapter 4 : Beauty and the Beast

Ahamo and the Queen looked at the door of the library as Azkadellia and Raw talked. Az and Raw had gotten close since the Eclipse. He helped heal both her exhausted body and mind. " So she was singing and he was behind her and when she saw him she nearly fainted. " Az laughed.

" Good. Sexual tension between them was getting too much to be around." Raw was speaking longer sentences thanks to Az. " Mostly happy you smiling."

Az blushed. " Thank you, Raw. They really deserve to be happy and they were too stubborn to admit themselves. So somebody 'accidently' messed up a spell." Az faked innocence.

" Sneaky Az. I won't tell. How long till spell wears off ?"

" Couple hours, maybe a day or two. Lot of people are gonna have sore throats but my mission is accomplished. Operation :Get Cain/DG kissing a success."

" Az , lonely. Deserve happiness too." Raw cupped one of her hands in his.

Az sniffled. " Who would want me ?"

Raw looked her in the eyes. " Me."

The Queen began to sing.

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly."

Az stared at him in disbelief. " Raw you deserve so much better than someone broken like me."

" Both feel like outcasts. Not when we together. We can heal each other, Dellia."

''Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast''

Az and Raw awkwardly worked their faces to one anothers. Az touched his cheek. " Can I kiss you?" He responded by initiating the kiss. Her hands petted his fur and he purred.

''Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong''

" You make me happy ,Dellia. Enrich my soul. "

" I wasn't expecting to fall in love with my best friend but I'm so glad I did." They continued to kiss.

''Certain as the sun

Rising in the East

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast''

Ahamo smiled. " I'm happy for them though I do wonder what their kids would look like. Guess we are gonna find out. They are really going at it!"

The Queen pulled him away from the door. " Let's give them some privacy." She gave a seductive smile that hinted that she really wanted them to find somewhere private. "

Yes,my Queen."


	5. Save Me

"You Save Me"-kenny chesney

chapter 5 Cain put a finger to DG's lips. " Rest your voice. If anyone bursts out singing,let it be me." She nodded." Feel. Listen." He kissed her neck and felt emotions rise in him. Long had they been dead, now burning alive within him. He kissed her hard a yet remained gentle. DG wondered how could be both at the same time. He was truly unlike any man she had ever met. Man, yes that was the difference. Not a boy, a real man's man . A fierce yet giving lover. He looked at her in the eyes as he unbuttoned her blue shirt. They never took their eyes off each other. His breathing became hard till he let go and sang quietly.

"Every now and then I get a little lost

My strings all get tangled,

my wires all get crossed

Every now and then

I'm right up on the edge

Dangling my toes out over the ledge

I just thank God you're here"

DG smiled. Her eyes looked drugged. That he was. Wyatt Cain was a very appealing,intoxicating drug. She wanted more.His forehead grazed her cheek. She got on her toes and kissed his forehead. He growled with lust.

"'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone

Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run,

all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me"

She remembered the time they were the O.Z.'s most wanted and chuckled. He hugged her stomach and kissed it.

"It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul

I don't know how you do it,

I'm not sure how you know

The perfect thing to say to save me from myself

You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else

And I thank God you do"

She placed his fedora on her head. He raised his eyebrow and grinned. Her hands studied his face.  
They were learning about each other in new ways. Friends to lovers. His full lips, so soft. His nose, who else had a nose like him. Unique and one of a kind, just like Cain. Those eyes were the first things that captivated her, well beside his tight pants.

"'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run,

all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me"

" You sang that part already."

He laughed ." You complaining, Princess."

" Never. More."

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. " Have you ever..."

" Yeah. Two boyfriends."

" I want their names and addresses."

" Wyatt Cain!"

" Nobody messes with my DG. They obviously didn't treat you right."

" You gonna treat me right, Tin Man."

" Haven't been a Tin Man in a long time but ,yeah I'll treat you right."

" You have the heart of an honorable Tin Man. The names may change but you will always be my Tin Man."

" If I...have heart...it's because of you."

" That's because I gave you my heart when I first met you till yours was mended. You can keep my my heart though, as long as I get to keep yours."

" Deal."

They clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

"I know I don't tell you nearly enough That I couldn't live one day without your love"

"When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves

Up on a highwire that's ready to break

When I've had just about all I can take

Baby you, baby you save me"

Hours after they had made love she looked at her sleeping lover and quietly sang.

"When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me"

Wyatt grinned. " We saved each other." He kissed her forehead.

edited version,unedited version at livejournal


	6. Feels Like Home

Tin Man : The Musical

- ch.6 title:tin man:the musical

summary: DG and Cain discuss their future rating

: strong T, characters: cain/dg

disclaimer: i own cain! in my dreams

"Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk

FEELS LIKE HOME

DG woke up in Wyatt's arms. She looked up to see Wyatt staring at her. He smiled." Good Morning, Sweetheart." DG's smiled as her eyes beamed. " The spell is still around. Maids were back singing and dancing. You were sound asleep and wouldn't let me move. We are the talk of the castle...soon the kingdom."

" You don't seem happy about that."

" Your the Princess, I'm a bodyguard and a older one at that. For Ozma's sake we have 20 annuals between us." DG started to get up but he pulled her back to his chest.

" Mr. Cain ,we can just say last happened because of the spell," DG's voice choked. "...it meant nothing. You can go home and we can pretend this never happened. I'll deny ...everything."

He held her closely as she cried.She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her." Fuck,DG that's not what I meant! I could care less what people say about me. You, though .I wold strike down anyone who said something cruel and unjust about you. You want me to go home, well guess what you are my home. I'm not going anywhere. We're not gonna pretend this didn't happen. This is gonna happen a lot, especially after I make you my wife."

" Wife?"

Cain smiled. " Yeah, we're stuck with each other."

DG smirked. " Your doomed."

" Happily,willingly."

She kissed him. " Lover," He felt every part of him come alive when she said that." Your my home too."

" Your about to sing aren't you?"

" How'd you know?"

" It's getting to a point where I can hear the background music."

DG giggled and began to sing. "Somethin' in your eyes,

makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

There's somethin' in your voice,

makes my heart beat fast Hope this feeling lasts,

the rest of my life.

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done."

Wyatt began to tear up. Lonely, DG, never again. The loneliness he had endure was brutal hell and to think DG may even have endured even a little of that hell ,made his blood pressure rise. Never would either of them be lonely again he vowed to himself.

"It feels like home to me,

it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me,

it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

A window breaks, down a long, dark street

And a siren wails in the night

But I'm alright,

'cause I have you here with me

And I can almost see,

through the dark there is light.

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much."

" DG, marry me."

Her eyes beamed with tears. " Yes, I think I will."

"It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from

It feels like home to me,

it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."

" Wyatt, I had been searching for where I belonged and even when I found my real family...I never felt at home. I'm home now though. Thank you."


	7. Love, Fate, and Singing

"Won't Let You Down"- keith urban

ch.7 - Fate, Caught, and Singing

" Come on ,Sweetheart out of bed. " Cain said as DG groaned." Trust me it's worth getting out of bed. We're going engagement ring shopping. I don't know your ring size so your tagging along."

DG squeed. " Your right that is worth taking a break from the sex - a - thon. Plus I don't know my ring size either."

" Sex - a - thon ? The things you say woman."

They got dressed and headed out the door. As they exited they saw Raw come out of Az's room . They all stood their awkwardly. Then Raw grinned and walked off. Cain finally spoke. " Damn even the Furball got lucky."

" Raw says his people mate for life. Looks like we're gonna be related to Raw." They were walking when DG pulled him into a darkened hallway and passionately kissed him. " Changed my mind, I want to continue what started last night."

In between fevered kisses Wyatt spoke." What ...we started ...last night...was our life...together...I'm not gonna win I'm...I."

DG panted. " Do you really wanna win ?"

" No. I'd rather lose in one of our bedrooms instead of out here where we could get -"

" Get caught by the Queen's husband, DG's father." finished Ahamo.

Wyatt rested his head on DG's shoulder. "Well I was gonna marry you, now I'll probably be shot."

Ahamo laughed. " It's a little known fact that your mother was pregnant with Az when we married. I can't really down living in sin. You have permission to marry her ,by the way. About time you two got together. Another little known fact is that the original Dorothy and Tin Man fell in love and lived happily ever after."

DG smiled. " It's fate. Wow. Wyatt did you know this?"

" Nope. News to me as well."

DG laughed. "We're destiny's bitches! You really are doomed ."

" I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Ahamo left them with a chuckle.

" What are lovebirds ? Are they birds that make people fall in love like cupid?" Cain asked.

" You have cupid but not lovebirds." she sighed.She pulled him to the nearest mirror. " Us, my love. Lovers for life." He pushed against the wall and lifted up on of her legs. She moaned. " Sing to me, cowboy. Something with a little country. Your extremely sexy when your country."

He obliged her. "Everybody says that when it comes to friends

The truest kind are counted on one hand

But take a look around before you hit the ground

The only one you'll see will be this man

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care,

I'll always be there

Standing there in losing ground I'm your best friend now

and I won't let you down

No, oh Yes, I've been a fool but I've learned what not to do

Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you

And if you lose your way on some rainy day

Just look above and I will be the sunshine breaking through

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care,

I'll always be there

Standing there in losing ground

I'm your best friend now and I won't let you down

And every step along the highway of your life

I'll be the man standing beside you

Believe me that I will

Don't forget you came and you saved me

You saved my life

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care,

I'll always be there

Standing there in losing ground

Cause I'm your best friend now

And I won't let you,

I will not let you I won't let you down"

He kissed her on the neck and lifted her in his arms as they headed back to her room. Ring shopping would have to wait.


	8. Ain't No Other Man

plot not so much, I really think this song fits a certain tin man, plus smutty fluff

'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilara

lost chapter ch.8

As soon as they reached her room DG pushed him on the bed put she remained standing. She gave a seductive grin.

"I could feel it from the start,

Couldn't stand to be apart.

Something about you caught my eye,

Something moved me deep inside!

Don't know what you did boy but You had it

and I've been hooked ever since.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend

I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.

Everytime I see you everything starts making sense."

Cain was loving the song until the line 'I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.' He inhaled sharply. Her exes were so dead. DG smiled at his jealousy." Lover ,this is a Other Side song that makes me think of you. I wanna sing it to you even though some of the lyrics don't fit. Your my only lover."

Cain smiled. " Good save."

"Ain't no other man,

can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man its true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you."

Cain grinned. " I'm a badass, I like that."

"Never thought I'd be all right.

No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life.

Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear!

Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.

You got what I want boy, and I want it!

So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.

And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.

Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!"

''Oooooooo, oh!" Ain't no other man,

can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right - Ain't no other man but you."

She got on top of him and unbuckled his pants. She moved them down enough for her to have him enter her freely. She moaned loudly as their bodies reconnected. She started riding him.

"Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other! Ain't no other man but you!"

"Ohhhh!" " Oh my Gods!" she screamed as she rode him. He kept his hands on her ass as he let her dominate him. It was time for her to let him feel and learn from her. The teacher had become the student and he was a very good student. He watched her face as she reacted to every thrust. The lust in her eyes. The biting of her lower lip. She was showing him what she liked.

"You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength, boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test"

The bed shook as she gave into every primal desire she had carried for her Tin Man. She was baring herself mind,body, and soul just as he had. They climaxed together. DG squeeled as Wyatt rolled her over to where he was now the dominate lover again. She smiled with anticipation, he was gonna show her what he had learned. No other lover had taken time or actually cared enough to learn how to please her. It was usually I get mine, you get yours. See you in a couple days.

"Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)

You got soul, you got class.

You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right - Ain't no other man but you."

He suckled her breast and felt her body warm up. He felt her body shake, was she crying? He looked up concerned. Sure enough she was. " Deeg, did I bite too hard ? Shit I've never done this. Foreplay and stuff. Sex was routine. You kissed ,you made love. I'm doing this wrong ."

" No your doing it right. Your the first man, first person really to take time to figure out what would make me happy in every way."

A satisfied smile spread across his face. He licked her breast . " You teach me this kinky Other Side stuff, I teach you that not all men are out just to use you. By the way those guys are offically on my shit list for treating you like shit. They better hope they never meet Wyatt Cain, it would not end well for them."

DG giggled . " Captain Tightpants to the rescue!" " What?!?" " Oh you didn't know you have fangirls that nicknamed you that. It's all over the kingdom and beyond ,actually."

Cain's face turned as red as a ruby. " I guess I'll have to fix that."

" Wyatt Cain, DON'T YOU DARE! Who do you think is the Queen of the Captain Tighpants Fanclub. Plus it's a free show. Seeing you walk around in...well yummy is all I can say." She squeezed his ass. " I'll make it an offical order that you must wear tightpants, you know I will."

" You would too. Deeg, grab my ass again." she complied. He growled and began to thrust harder in her. DG took a mental note to do that again...a lot.

"And now I'm tellin' you,

so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class. You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - all right -

Ain't no other man but you."


	9. Morning After

Title: Tin Man - the musical Author: azkadelliacain Characters, Pairing: DG, Cain, Az, Raw Rating:M Summary: spell over, dealing with what occured.  
Warning: sexual implications Disclaimer:don't own tin man

The morning that the spell broke was interesting to say the least.

" Oh my gods!" Cain looked over to see a sleeping DG at his side. He looked around. He was in her room. How had he gotten there and why was he naked under the covers. He peaked under the covers. She was naked too! How did this...when did this happen? 'I didn't have anything to drink the night before. Wait I vaguely remember Azkadellia saying something about a spell mishap. Whatever happened must have lead to this', he thought.

DG groaned and her arm tug Cain closer. Her eyes opened. " What the -" 

" I don't know how I got here. I don't know what happened." he told her.

She looked under the covers hen back at him." I think it's obvious what happened. I finally get you in my bed and I have no memory of it." she mumbled.

"Finally?"

She froze. 'Crap I said that out loud.' She felt his hand on her face. " DG is there something you wanna tell me."

" I can't risk -"

"Take the risk Princess. You might like what you hear."

DG looked over at him. She tried holding her smile back but she was practically beaming. " I'm in love with you , Wyatt Cain."

He kissed her passionately. " It's mutual ,Kiddo."

DG giggled then joked." Your in love with yourself ,Cowboy." Cain growled and pulled the covers over them.

Wyatt Cain and DG Gale were married in a double ceremony with Az and Raw. A annual later Zooey Gale Cain was born to the newlyweds. Az and Raw's triplets were born soon after. Two boys and one girl. Their names : Ronald , Raoul , and Riza . They looked more human than not and had auburn hair and Az's eyes.

Of course they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
